overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
L.L.L.
L.L.L. is the ending theme for Season 1 of the ''Overlord Anime'' adaptation. It is performed by Myth & Roid. Characters By Appearance * Albedo Lyrics Kanji= Don't you give me your love and passion？ Believe in love, even though There're borders and disturbance and more I'm the only one who loves you Because I'm crazy about you Let's ride to hell,　追従してGo 一緒なら寧ろ死にたいじゃない Beyond the line　果てなんかない I swear, I'm gonna be so fxxking grateful Blessing word　貴方は至高 命令に　Your highness　忠実にFollow You give orders　渡しはしない 何より尊い存在(もの)よ You don't know why my love is crying 凝着したい　過剰なくらい 永遠(とわ)になりたい　Don't wanna cry 嫉妬妄想狂いそうよ Don't you give me your love and passion？ 愛とは暴動衝動　Let go 精神(こころ)以上に本能、心臓(ハート)まで　More　要求したい I don't want to live in a world without you 貴方以外のこの未来を　Kill it, kill it I would be happy to kill it for my love Go till the end　視線は　Lock 遮られずに遂げたい願い Straight to you　純心は　Fly above the star and sun…　so fxxking wonderful Hey, get out　冗談じゃない 視界の　Dirty　は排除してTrash Kick them out　容赦など無い 誰より譲れぬ存在(もの)よ I'm in the dark, can't see your eyes 暗い視えない　孤独は痛い 共に居たい　No more.　Time！ 窒息もう苦しいよ Won't you come and hold me tight 愛とは純情結晶　Get all 想像以上の恩情、Hard　な応え要望してる I wanna make it with you, baby 貴方の愛を得られるなら　Risk it, risk it I'm gonna risk it all what's for two of us 狂う愛憎模様　Marble　に溶解して 1(One)　and all、融合　焦燥さえも 形状は悲壮　自由に細胞単位で You don't know why my love is crying 凝着したい　過剰なくらい 永遠(とわ)になりたい　Don't wanna cry 抱擁してよもっと Don't you give me your love and passion？ 貴方の全て頂戴 理由なんて要らない　唯愛し愛されてたい I don't want to live in a world without you 貴方以外何も要らない　Get it, get it I can't resist it.　Get it for my love I'll spend my life for loving you Kill it, kill it (I'm imaging now, if you're mine, It's like a paradise and haven and more You're the only man who I love In my life and destiny and all) Don't you give me your love and passion？ I know the border.　It should be wrecked, go |-|Romaji= Don't you give me your love and passion? Believe in love, even though There're borders and disturbance and more I'm the only one who loves you Because I'm crazy about you Let's ride to hell, tsuishō shite Go isshonara mushiro shinitai janai Beyond the line hate nankanai I swear, I'm gonna be so fucking grateful Blessing word anata wa shikou meirei ni Your highness chuujitsu ni Follow You give orders watashi wa shinai nani yori tōtoi mono yo I don't know why my love is crying Gyōchaku shitai kajou na kurai towa ni naritai Don't wanna cry shitto mōsō kuruisou yo Don't you give me your love and passion? Ai towa bōdō shōdō Let go kokoro ijou ni hon'nou, hāto made More yōkyuu shitai I don't want to live in a world without you Anata igai no kono mirai o Kill it, kill it I would be happy to kill it for my love Go till the end Shisen wa Lock saegira rezu ni togetai negai Straight to you jun kokoro wa Fly above the star and sun… so fucking wonderful Hey, get out jōdanjanai shikai no Dirty wa haijo shite Trash Kick them out yōsha nado nai dare yori yuzurenu mono yo I'm in the dark, can't see your eyes kurai mi enai kodoku wa itai tomoni itai No more Time! Chissoku mō kurushii yo Won't you come and hold me tight ai to wa junjō kesshō Get all sōzōijō no onjō, Hard na kotae yōbō shiteru I wanna make it with you, baby anata no ai o e rarerunara Risk it, risk it I'm gonna risk it all what's for two of us Kuruu aizō moyō Marble ni yōkai shite One and all, yuugō shōsō sae mo keijō wa hisō jiyuu ni saibō tan'i de You don't know why my love is crying gyōchaku shitai kajōna kurai towa ni naritai Don't wanna cry hōyō shite yo motto Don't you give me your love and passion? Anata no subete chōdai riyuu nante iranai tada aishi aisaretetai I don't want to live in a world without you anata igai nanimo iranai Get it, get it I can't resist. Get is for my love I'll spend my life for loving you Kill it, kill it (I'm imaging now, if you're mine It's like a paradise and haven and more You're the only man who I love In my life and destiny and all) Don't you give me your love and passion? I know the border. It should be wrecked, go |-|English= Don’t you give me your love and passion? Believe in love, even though There’re borders and disturbance and more I’m the only one who loves you Because I’m crazy about you Let’s ride to hell. I’ll serve you and go If it means we will be together, I wish we could die Beyond the line, there is no ending I swear, I’m gonna be so fxxking grateful Blessing word, you are supreme I follow your orders loyally, Your highness You give orders, I won’t give you to anyone You are the most treasured existence You don’t know why my love is crying I want to adhere, to the point of excessiveness I want eternity, Don’t wanna cry I’m about to go crazy with my jealous delusions Don’t you give me your love and passion? Love is riotous impulse, let go Instinct over spirit, I demand more of your heart I don’t want to live in a world without you Any future other than you, kill it, kill it I would be happy to kill it for my love I’m laughing now, if you’re mine It’s like a paradise and heaven and more You are the only man who I love in my life and destiny and all Don’t you give me your love and passion? I know the border. It should be wrecked, go Trivia * Myth & Roid, a band who does the ending, "L.L.L." of Overlord also performed another ending, "HYDRA" for its sequel, Overlord II. * Similar to the anime's ending, there is an alternative version of "L.L.L." sung by the Pleiades for the OVA. pl:L.L.L. Category:Music Category:Ending Themes